


Ever Ever After

by CherryPancakes



Series: French Vanilla [8]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adopted Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPancakes/pseuds/CherryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family are not always related by blood, they related by love, trust and partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood 
> 
> This will be the last part of Future Arc of French Vanilla Serie  
> Future Arc started with Hold Your Hands :D

\- Hey.Are they asleep yet?

\- Yeah. Val threw a tantrum in there, in case you didn't hear her. And Dmitri just kinda passed out from exhaustion.

\- She never likes bed time anyway.

Newt smiles, snuggling closer to the warmth of his husband, the steam of the crystal wine class rubbed between his fingers, danger of the ruby red liquor from spilling onto the white carpeted floor. Both of their mind are anywhere but the TV screen. The multi colored light flashing in the dark lounge, reflected on the glass door to the garden. Minho combs his hand through the blonde head, smiling without even realizing it.

\- It was fun, wasn't it? I hope we could do more trips like this.

\- To Disneyland? Sure, but next time we put both of them into a cart or something. I don't think my neck and shoulder can handle Dmitri jumping on them for another day.

Minho laughs, taking the glass of wine out of Newt's hand an takes a sip out of it. The red liquor burn the inner of his mouth for a second before slipping away. Newt shifts his posture a little bit on Minho's lap, adjust his body so he now laying facing his husband.

\- Hey, remember when we first brought Val home?

\- Yeah.Dmitri took an fascination in her immediately. I never thought he would accept her so fast. He was five. Five years old kids usually take having siblings as a threat and he was so okay with it.

\- And remember that really rude interviewer?

\- The one that asked how he feels about a sibling that does not look like him at all? Yeah. What he said again?

\-  It's not fair that I look like Papa and no one look like Daddy. Valentina makes Daddy happy because she looks like him.

Minho laughs, amusing the amount of sass his son inherited from Newt. That actually bugs him for a long time, the fact that his children are different from each other. He was afraid that they would be self-conscious about their differences. Dmitri looks like him with his dark hair and dark eyes while Valentina has long brown hair and amber eyes like Newt. They are siblings yet they don't look the same. Newt was scare that they won't get along and that there would be annoying questions shooting towards their kids about their differences. But now it just something in the corner of his mind, he doesn't mind it much anymore, the fact that his children are different. They are his little children,he loves them with all he has,and he knows Newt is the same.Family are not always related by blood, they related by love, trust and partnership.Playing with Minho fingers, Newt yawns, his brown eyes smiling.

\- Hey. Remember when we first met Dmitri in the orphan ?

\- He was like one and a half years old . He was so tiny among other kids. You felt for him immediately.

\- I don't know. Something tells me that little boy who was reading a picture book upside down has your smile and your eyes.

\- The nuns don't name him Jun Kai for nothing sweetie. It means victories and handsome or something like that.

\- Yeah, and mother named his middle name Jun Seung for the same reason. She called the other day and taught Demi to called us " appa" by the way. If this keep going, by the time the kids are 18, they probably know like three languages and I am struggling with one . I am such a bad role model .

Newt snugs his sleepy face into Minho's stomach, hugging his middle tight, stealing the warmth off Minho's body. Holding Newt's slim fingers in his hand, Minho kisses his knuckles, teasing the tips of his fingers between this teeth, making Newt cannot help himself but giggles a bit. Pulling Minho's face down for a kiss, Newt laughs between each stealing kisses, tugging his fingers around the front of Minho's shirt. Pulling away from Newt's lips, Minho looks at his husband, panting from the lack of oxygen, not quiet sure why is he laughing,

\- You named Val as Doo Young because she had blonde hair when we first met her but her hair changed its color as she grew up. Now if someone ask why her middle name mean " sunshine" , how can we explain it?

\- Erh... She is our sunshine?

\- Yeah, she is. One point for Team Minho.

Pulling the taller one down for another kiss, Newt puts his arms over Minho's shoulders, pulling him close as Minho's hand support the back of his head. It's rare for them to have nights like this, doing nothing but sipping some alcohol liquor Newt got from his co workers, enjoying each other heats on their sofa when the kids are already asleep and the TV on the BBC. Newt loves nights like tonight the most, when he doesn't have to run around on sets but laying in Minho's laps in front of their TV, kissing him and hugging him close, knowing the kids are sleeping safe and sound upstairs. Snugging closer to Minho, Newt blinks sleepily at the scene of John writing his blog entry as Sherlock appears behind him on the TV, his hand joining with Minho's,  places on his stomach.

Running his hand through Newt's hair is almost a subconscious action, he does not remember when he started to do it but Newt likes it and it feels nice when golden locks of hair flowing between his fingers. It surprise him sometimes, how young Newt looks. He is a father with two children, one seven one five with around 50 movies and tv shows under his belt and he still looks like a newly university graduated. Thomas once joked that Newt is the recrimination of Peter Pan. It even reaches a certain point this morning when they were at Disneyland and one of the little girl who was playing with Valentina in the Mickey Mouse House asked if Newt was his older brother and if " your father is standing next to him." He made Newt promised earlier that night , when they were still rolling around in their bed sheets, that he will not slip this incident to anyone, especially Thomas and Gally.

\- Hey Newt...

Minho looks down to the soft bundle on his lap, realising that he is already fast asleep. His chest moving up and down softly with every breathe, his hands holding Minho's tight.His face soften as his lips draw a smile. Pinching his baby cheeks, hard enough to make Newt frowns, he slowly taking his hand out of Newt's hand and immediately, the British turns as if he is trying to look for something, his face grows in confusing and panic. As Newt pulls the front of his shirt into his fist, snugging closer to his torso for warmth, Minho picks him up bridal style with his arms under his head and legs, slowly makes his way to the staircase, slowly enough to not wake Newt up. But it is not long before he saw two little short shadows at the top of the staircase and some small fighting between a little girl in her white princess sleeping gowns and a little boy in his pikachu footie .

\- Kids? Why aren't you in bed?

Dmitri, who is hugging his ( also) pikachu stuffed toy in his arms, turns back, his eyes widen as he got surprise, not forget to push his little sister behind his back. Valentina, peeking from behind Demi's back, looks at him sleepily, her hand at side of her body holding a bunny she has since she was born. Dmitri puts a finger on his lips, knowing that they need to keep quiet because their Daddy is sleeping before softly whisper.

\- Val cannot sleep....Can we sleep with you...? Please?

Minho's heart melts as Dmitri pushes his sister to the front of him then hug her, the both of them looking at him with their big puppies eyes. His lips draw a smile as he nods.

\- Alright... But keep quiet. Daddy is already asleep. You both knew he is tired alright.

\- Yes papa.

The kids's smile widen as they run into the master bedroom, Dmitri holding is his sister's little hand. His little boy helps his sister to climbs up to the tall bed and tugs her in the middle of the bed without asking. The black haired boy smiles at Minho when he lays Newt down under the cover next to Valentina on the left of the bed, and his Daddy immediately turns over to hug the brown haired little girl into a tight hug. When Minho makes sure Valentina has her bunny and Demi's pikachu is sleeping in his arms, he then tugs himself under the cover next to his son. As he trying to snugs everyone into his arm, he hears Dmitri's tiny whispering.

\- Papa... Can I ask something?

\- Yes little.

\- I heard Zaine... You know the boy with glasses that has very pretty drawings?

\- Yes Demi.

\- He told me that his mom got really tired when she got his baby sister in her belly. Papa, am I going to have another sister? Or a brother! I like a brother so he can plays XBOX with me. Val cannot play and she keeps losing. She wants a sister so she can has tea party with her too. Papa, are we going to have another sibling?

\- Little ones, I will ask your Daddy when he wakes up okay? I cannot give you an answer yet.

\- Alright papa. Good night. Love you.

\- Valentina loves papa too.

As his daughter makes herself comfortable in her Daddy's arms, Minhi kills the light with a smile on his lips. And that night, he dreams of a happily ever after.

**_END_**

**Author's Note:**

> Dmitri somewhat look like this little boy : http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/e91e44e1jw1egzwntakhbj20xc18gti8.jpg  
> And I wrote Valentina with the imagery of Harper Beckham :D


End file.
